


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Series: Roommates [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The knock at his door was almost quiet enough to miss, but he practically jumped at the sound of it anyways. Kaito's first thought was pride that his instincts had not failed him tonight. His second thought waswho the hell is knocking on their door in the middle of a storm?





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the others to understand this one!

The movie playing in front of them was only an idle distraction from the two warm weights by his side. Kaito's sidekicks were both completely passed out, lulled to sleep by the dim lighting and the comfort of one another. The sound of crashing thunder and heavy rain only added to the calm atmosphere. 

Kaito himself probably would've been asleep, if it wasn't for the nagging feeling in his gut that said something was wrong.

It wasn't a logical idea, seeing that Maki and Shuichi's faces were both relaxed and leaned into him, but his gut has only been wrong a few times. It would be worth staying up a little bit later, just to make sure everything was okay. Kaito figured that he would stay awake till the end of the movie. If nothing happened, he would at least be able to carry his sidekicks to bed, preventing any sore necks.

Kaito didn't have to wait that long, though.

The knock at his door was almost quiet enough to miss, but he practically jumped at the sound of it anyways. Kaito's first thought was pride that his instincts had not failed him tonight. His second thought was _who the hell is knocking on their door in the middle of a storm?_ Concern over took anything else, and Kaito carefully tried to get up without disturbing the two beside him.

Maki, of course, woke up immediately at the movement. Her eyes went from closed to alert so fast, Kaito had to wonder if she was ever asleep. Shuichi, on the other hand, didn't even twitch, completely dead to the world.

"Someone's knocking at the door." He explained, setting Shuichi's head down on the couch. Even if he wouldn't wake up from it, Kaito didn't want to just fling him onto the couch.

Maki didn't reply right away, but her lips thinned slightly and her brow furrowed. No one in their right mind would go out in this weather. "I'll grab a few towels."

The knocking started again, sounding less hesitant this time. Kaito winced, he probably wouldn't want to be left in this weather either. He made his way over to the door quickly, opening it.

"..."

"..."

"... Kokichi?"

Large purple eyes blinked back at him, as though surprised that he showed up. Kaito didn't stand around for long, though.

Just as Kokichi's surprised look was replaced with a wide grin, probably ready to spout all sorts of bullshit, Kaito grabbed him by the arm sleeve, bringing him inside where it was dry and warm. Two wet bags were slung around his shoulder, dripping steadily. The boy was shivering despite his confident appearance.

"Ah, my hero! Here I thought my darling-"

"The hell were you doing out there?" Kaito interrupted, just as Maki reappeared around the corner with towels and a change of clothes. Kaito's, from the looks of it, but he didn't care about that right now.

If Maki was phased at all by the appearance of their former classmate, she didn't show it. She grabbed Kokichi by the sleeve, tugging him towards the bathroom.

"Well now this is a bit forward-" Kokichi tried again only to be silenced by a look from Maki. Her gaze was serious as she practically pushed him inside.

"Change in the bathroom. You can hang your stuff up to dry."

She shut the door on him before he could reply. In the living room, Shuichi had finally woken up from all of the commotion, eyes bleary and vaguely confused. Blankets were dragged out onto the couch as well, while Kaito was making hot chocolate in the kitchen.

Shuichi stood up, tilting his head slightly at Maki. She made her way back over to the couch, sitting next to him.

"Someone's visiting in this weather?" He asked, putting together what all the blankets and hot chocolate was for, as well as the wet trail leading to the bathroom.

"Kokichi." Maki nodded and said. If Shuichi didn't look concerned before, he definitely looked concerned now. Everyone knew the detective had a soft spot for the purple-haired liar, though Maki was sure it went both ways. After their class graduated, Shuichi was the only one able to get ahold of the boy consistently.

Which was saying something, since Kokichi once disappeared for a month without talking or interacting with anyone.

Speaking of the devil, she could hear the bathroom door squeak open, and the sound of footsteps lightly padding their way towards the living room. Kokichi reappeared around the corner with a grin plastered onto his face, absolutely drowning in Kaito's clothes. His hair was still damp, hanging limply and sticking to his face. When he opened his mouth to talk instead of getting warm under the blankets, Maki rolled her eyes and stood up, dragging him along and forcing him onto the couch. 

"You know, it's awfully rude to interrupt- mfph!" Kokichi whined as a heavy blanket was thrown at him. He poked his head out, clearly pouting, but at least the color was coming back into his skin and he had stopped shivering. 

Kaito emerged from the kitchen, holding a mug with steam gently wafting from it. The warm, thick scent of hot chocolate melted into the air, and Kokichi visibly perked up. His love for sweets hasn't changed one bit, it seemed.The mug was pressed into his hands, and Kokichi clung to the drink like a lifeline. Then moved to chug it.

"Careful it's-"

"Hhh- hot!" 

"... Yeah." Kaito's lips quirked up like he was trying not to laugh at him.

Kokichi had the decency to slow down after that, but he still managed to down the entire drink in less than a minute. Tears pricked at his eyes from burning his mouth repeatedly, but his expression was satisfied. Shuichi didn't seem surprised at this action, looking more resigned than anything. 

It was a nice moment of normalcy, even though it was broken up quickly by the elephant in the room.

"So," Shuichi began, twisting the edge of one of the blankets in his hands. "Not that we don't appreciate your visit, but what happened?"

Kokichi was undeterred. "Hm? Whatever do you mean? I can't just pay a surprise visit to my closest and dearest friends?" 

"Not when it's almost midnight and storming outside." Kaito said, eyes narrowing. "What the hell happened?"

Kokichi's spine straightened ever so slightly, and his teeth bared in a grin felt more defensive than joyful. "Oh! You're right, but who really knows what happened? Maybe my house burned down!"

"Look, dude-"

"Or I ran away! Maybe I'm even on the run?"

"Kokichi."

"Oh, oh, oh! I got a good one! The government found out about my stash of-" Shuichi was the one who covered Kokichi's mouth with his hand. Maki was just surprised it wasn't Kaito, who was looking increasingly frustrated and concerned about the pest in front of them.

"Why don't we save this for the morning?" His voice was gentle, even when Shuichi's nose scrunched up in disgust, probably because Kokichi was licking his hand.

And that was the only good idea spoken so far, really. It was clear that all of them were tired, even Kokichi looked exhausted, if one looked close enough at the dark bags under his eyes and slump in his shoulders. Shuichi probably noticed all of this as well, removing his hand from Kokichi's mouth.

"Gross." Shuichi mumbled, and Kokichi's smug look, looked a little more genuine. Then Shuichi wiped his hand on Kokichi's cheek.

The following shriek was going to get them a noise complaint. Or a visit from the police.

Eventually, all of them were ready for bed, and Kokichi was able to sleep on the couch until they could figure something out. ("... figure something out?" "Well, duh. You need a place to stay, right? That's kind of what I guessed, anyway." "...")

Kokichi stared at the ceiling, watching the fan above him turn slowly. With everyone gone, he let his face relax into a more natural expression, as he let one arm hang off the couch. The fact that they let him stay tonight wasn't surprising. This place was filled with the biggest bleeding hearts he's ever met, even the tough Maki couldn't hide her concern very well. But…

There was definitely an implication that he could stay longer. Kokichi wasn't sure what to do with that information, or if there was anything to do with it. With a soft, inaudible sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, the forgotten movie still playing in the background.

He could deal with this mess in the morning.


End file.
